fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (Copycat)
Toxic Dragon Slayer Magic (毒性の滅竜魔法, Dokusei no Metsuryū Mahō lit. Dragon-Destroying Magic of Toxicity), also known as simply Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (毒の滅竜魔法, Doku no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic, which utilizes such strange element as the , which is (at least in biology) a substance that causes disturbances in organisms, usually by chemical reaction or other activity on the molecular scale, when an organism absorbs a sufficient quantity. In a more specific way, the user of this Magic is able to fully utilize different forms and aspects of such thing as Dragon's Venom (辰の毒液, Tatsu no Dokueki), involving its main property, dangerous poisoning, as its main power. Even though they use their power as Second-Generation Dragon Slayers, the known users, Erik, Viper and Ranei Akagi are all powerful individuals, who managed to become a great threat to everyone as the Dragon Slayers of poison nature, because how dangerous their Magic is and how masterfully they utilize it for good and/or against their enemies. Description Overview Poison Dragon Slayer Magic is a sub-type of ancient Dragon Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Dragon Slayers. This magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon's, granting them various characteristics, that are typical for a Poison Dragon. Poison Dragon Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control poison from any part of their body, which can be used in melee combat or other purposes. Poison incorporated in this type of Magic is different from a standard Poison Magic, because of incredibly toxic ability - the toxicity of this poison gives the ability to greatly damage the victims with different types of poisoning and even change the essence of utilized poison. But, these tricks can be done only by a master of Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. Also, it seems, that depending on the user or maybe the Dragon, which was the mentor of Dragon Slayer, the colour of the poison, which shows Poison Dragon Slayer can be different. Changed Physiology As it was said earlier, Poison Dragon Slayers like other Dragon Slayers, have transformed physiology, which is suiting the Dragon's one. Firstly, it must be said, that the user becomes totally invulnerable to the poison element. The user's lungs become capable of spewing and inhaling poisons, the user's skin gains a protection against the poison as scales of Dragon. Also, they attain the ability to consume external sources of poison to restore their body's health and regain strength; for example, with his pet companion, Cobra took the advantage of the poison producing, as his snake produced poison gas, which Cobra was absorbing later. Poison Dragon Slayers are immune to every type of poison, as they have the capability of nullifying poison-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them. However, the user, like all Dragon Slayers, cannot consume their own produced element to recover themselves, or suck it out from their victims for the same purposes. It is unknown, but can be truth, that like all Dragon Slayers, Poison Dragon Slayers can consume some poison of "higher class", like God Slayer's Venom. In order to consume such venom, the user must do a self-nullyfying of their Magic Power, which will grant enough room to consume and even use such venoms. In order to consume such venom, the user must do a self-nullyfying of their Magic Power, which will grant enough room to consume and even use such venoms, but such process is known to be quite hard and therefore damage the user, while they will try to do it. The body of Poison Dragon Slayer is affined for different types of poison. From such point, it gives to them special cells within their body, which accumulate their own blood, which can be named as special Toxic Cells. The more Dragon Slayer can become capable of using them, the more powerful they become. For example, they can poison their victims with their own blood, or save poisoned people by giving them some part of their blood, in order to fuse the body of victims with some amount of toxic antibodies. Element's Traits It was said earlier, that the poison, which is incorporated in this Magic differs from the standard one. The generated poison can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will of the Dragon Slayer, and they can even be given a material consistency. Usually, the poison of Dragon Slayer is manifested in a form of a toxic gas. On the other hand, such gas seems to be tangible. In other words, such poison seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside poisoning. Poison produced by this type of Magic provide much more toxicity than standard infections. It is unknown, how to properly cure the victim from Poison Dragon Slayer's toxic powers, but it is known, that some of their elemental counterparts can ultimately reject all the poison. Such examples are Fire and Sky Dragon Slayers - while the first one can literally burn off the poison, the second one can cure it within their healing powers. But, even at this rate, Poison Dragon Slayer continues to be a very dangerous in a fight with them. The initial form of Dragon Slayer's poison can be changed on easy terms. The user freely can change it, making in appearing in liquid or even solid states, which also grants the user ability to use their own powers in more versatile ways. Moreover, they can make a use of different types of poison; for example, the one of which they can use, starts off by slowly stealing the movements from the victims' body away, before subsequently killing them. As stated by Cobra, the most prominent user of this magic, his poison has deadly virus in it, which slowly paralyse its victim, ultimately killing them afterwards. He also claimed, that one touch from his poison will decay and utterly destroy everything in his path, but if it was true or no is still unknown, otherwise it can be hinted, that the poison of Dragon Slayers has a high degree of destruction. In other words, different Poison Dragon Slayers, while attaining better control over their powers, can reach such level of mastery, when their element can not be considered just like simple Dragon Slayer's poison. Its different forms can have other special effects, such as liquid poison can indeed become the natural acid, without the needs of the user's consumption of another element. It is also known, that there are several ways to master and increase the power of Dragon Slayer's poison element. Nowadays there may be discovered several phenomenons of "upgrading" the user's element with the utilizing of some chemical elements. However, it isn't known yet, which elements are needed for the reactions. Also, as the phenomenon of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic is occurring, Poison Dragon Slayer is capable of achieving it. If Dragon Slayer with poison element is somehow capable of successfully eating a Shadow Magic or shadow element, they will enter Poison Shadow Dragon Mode, as it seen with Cobra, though he prefers to call it with different name. In this form, the shadow and poison will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements; moreover, Poison Dragon Slayer also attaining some physical features of Shadow Dragon Slayers, such as their Shadow Form. Another example of this ability, as it seen with Viper (even if he has it on an unique occasion), if the user is somehow capable of successfully eating a fire element, they will enter Flame Venom Dragon Mode, and like with Poison Shadows, the user of such mode will use both properties of these elements. As stated by former user of such mode and Viper himself, the Flame Venom Dragon Mode itself has the power of an aflame venom - a substance, which can be described as very scorching fire with toxic properties. Such fusion of elements seem to increase their own different properties in a somewhat balance progression - the spreading of poison in the victim's body is boosted up because of the fire element, while it cannot be extinguished as easy, as the usual fire; its temperature is higher, than the temperature of natural fire too. Spells Basic Spells *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒竜の咆哮, Dokuryū no Hōkō): exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. The user quickly gathers and releases poison from their mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang' (毒竜の双牙, Dokuryū no Sōga): the user moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force. In the anime, this spell was portrayed differently, with the generated poison being split in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once. *'Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust' (毒竜の突牙, Dokuryū no Totsuga): the user generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. Also, this spell can be used for different advantages, as it can be considered as ranged spell with highly close-combat capabilities. *'Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw' (毒竜の螺旋顎, Dokuryū no Rasengaku): the user jumps in the air and, when they are upside down, gathers poison on their legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. Within such rotating, not only the poisoning, but heavy blunt damage is also delivered to the enemy. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells, employed by several other Dragon Slayers. *'Poison Dragon's Scales' (毒竜鱗, Dokuryū Ringa): the user swings their arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. Such poison barrage can easily destroy stone walls and have potential to crush bones in the body of the victim. *'Poison Dragon's Guard' (毒竜の保護, Dokuryū no Hogo): the user moves their arms forward in a cross motion, creating a large shield of poison that defends them from the enemy's attacks. Such solid defense, at the same time, gives them the opportunity to counterattack without fear of being intercepted. *'Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang' (毒竜の砕牙, Dokuryū no Saiga): the user attacks with a poisonous open hand, striking with their fingertips, from which poison mist trails. Such scratching attack can inflicts quite big damage, on the other hand. *'Poison Dragon's Grip Strike' (毒竜の握撃, Dokuryū no Akugeki): the user grabs a hold of their target with one of their own hand and releases a burst of poison from it at point-blank range. Such rapid attack can inflict different types of damage alongside usual poisoning. Cobra's Spells *'Poison Dragon's Fang Slice' (毒竜の牙斬, Dokuryū no Gazan): Cobra covers his arms in poison and then launch his opponent high into the air, while making a scratching-like or snake bite-like attack. *'Poison Dragon's Toxic Fist' (毒竜の有毒拳, Dokuryū no Yūdokuken): Cobra engulfs his fist in deadly poison and then punches his opponent, causing aside from great blunt damage, damage from the venom as well. This spell was strong enough to break the scales of Rock Dragon. *'Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn' (毒竜の鋭角, Dokuryū no Senkaku): Cobra punches his target then releases a burst of poison at point-blank range, which causes poison damage and burns. This spell was strong enough to break the Rock Dragon's scale, and gave the poison inside the dragon's body. After that, it's heavily hinted, that Cobra can make the same with a human's body, implying, that with this spell, Cobra is able to break through the enemy's body. *'Poison Dragon's Leashes' (毒竜の綱, Dokuryū no Tsuna): a spell, which Cobra obtained while he was training for three months. Cobra creates one or two thin, long and tight whips, which then uses to attack his opponent with strong and distance strucks, pull somebody to him or other purposes. This spell doesn't cause the strong poisoning, but opponent will feel a great pain and burns on his skin, while contacting with the whips. Viper's Spells More coming soon... Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts are the most powerful spells. which Dragon Slayer can have. Often, such type of spells can bring great damage to the opponent, but if use incorrect or not having much force to use it, the user also can witness this great damage. Usually, these spells are trump cards of Dragon Slayer. *'Poisonous Mist: Death Trap' (毒霧・死罠, Dokumu: Shiwana): one of the trump cards, which Cobra has. Similar to the Roar Spell, Death Trap is a gas-like poison, which revolves around Cobra in big amount. While Cobra can freely control this spell, the mist itself has a high density and doesn't allow to see something in it. With it, the mist is also quite toxic, while the person, which caught up by this spell have only two choices - first is to not breath to save their life, second is to breath, but poison their body. Also, the poison, which mist consists in itself is very dangerous to breathing system of human's body. As a result, the longer person breathes the poisonous mist, the more frightened are the consequences. Alternative Modes Poison-Nature Conquest *'Acid Mode' *'Radiation Mode' Power-Up Boosters *'Dragon Dance' ( , Doragon Dansu lit. Wild Dance of the Second Era Dragon) *'Dragongem Booster' ( , Doragonjemu Būsutā lit. Armour Activation of the Fourth Era Dragon) *'Dragon Force' ( , Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power): Dragon Force it is an advanced ability, an ultimate form, which can be reached by an every Dragon Slayer. When a Dragon Slayer enters this form, they effectively turns into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as prolongated and sharper canine teeth and scale-like patterns on their skin. It is a most powerful state of Dragon Slayers, which gives them a power, that can be compared to that of real Dragon. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. To achieve the state of Dragon Force, Dragon Slayer of each generation has different way to enter it: as First Generation must consume some very powerful Magical Sources of their own element, while other elements are also can be consumed, but will be similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy aftereffects, for example, great pain while activation of Dragon Force Form. **Cobra is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, those who have obtained their powers by implanting Dragon Lacrima in their body. As a result, they can not access Dragon Force mode on their own will. It seems, that they enter this state whenever they makes use of their Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, Cobra gains a big amount of dragon scales on his tops of hands and forearms; they are real, crimson in colour, while the bottoms are milky and smooth. The hands also gain sharp, pointed claws, which gives the more predator, thus, more combat-like appearance. It is also seemed, that the poison of Cobra becomes more corrosively, as his scales were capable to utterly eradicate his clothes in a matter of seconds, and within his battle with Natsu, his iron ring on the left hand was totally melted by the poison. The actual appearance of his scales can be changed, while he enters his Dual-Element Dragon Mode. As Cobra gains shadow element as secondary, his arms' bottoms become blackened, while his eyes become red in colour and obscured on several occasions. It also seems, that because of such easiness of achieving this form, it's unknown, if Cobra's power become increased at the same level, as First Generation has - for example, Cobra had no dragon-like aura appearing behind him, a common trait for all Dragon Force-enhanced Dragon Slayers. As his powers grew enough alongside his better control over his Magic Powers, Cobra attained the ability to freely use Dragon Force on his own, just like Third Generation Dragon Slayers. With that upgrade, his powers now gains great increasmeant, just like other Dragon Slayers of First or Third Generation. **Just as his origin, Viper is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer too. Moreover, his Dragon Force appears in the same way, as Cobra has, with the exception, that Viper doesn't have a full right arm, the part of which is replaced by Dragon Lacrima's infused arm. In the same way, as all 2nd Generation, Viper enters this mode whenever he utilizes his Poison Dragon Slayer's powers. Also, it isn't known, if Viper can reach the same power level, as his origin. Trivia Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Poison Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic